


For As Long As You Will Have Me

by Saanak



Series: For whither thou goest, I will go [2]
Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: F/F, slight mentions of past domestic violence, the most sugary drink couldn't give you the cavities this story will undoubtely give you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: Idgie and Ruth return to their special spot.





	For As Long As You Will Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Yes I'm still kicking in this fandom! Can you believe it's been 3 years since I started writing about them? Time does fly... Anyways! Please enjoy these useless gays in a much too sweet, cavity-inducing new piece by yours truly !

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Ruth asked. “It’s been almost an hour!” She was still in the early stages of her pregnancy, but physical effort was starting to tire her out faster than it used to be.

“We’re almost there, promise!” was the only answer she got, Idgie barely slowing down.

“Idgie. Slow down”. That did the trick, the younger woman finally looking at her. The exhaustion must have shown on her face, because Idgie suddenly seemed sheepish, and traced back her steps to stand in front of Ruth.

“You okay? Should we rest a bit?”

“I’m fine, just slow down.” She smiled, asking “Besides, what could you possibly want to show me over there?”

To her relief, the answer appeared in front of her a few minutes later.

She recognized the place instantly. “It’s your tree! Your bee tree”. Idgie hadn’t been able to steal her brother’s car this time, hence their long walk to the place.

Nothing seemed to have changed: the field was sun-kissed just like before, the bee tree still buzzing with activity.

Idgie put down their picnic under the same beautiful tree they had eaten under 4 years before. She invited Ruth to sit down, then kneeled before her, looking solemn.

“Idgie, what’s going on?”

“Ruth Jamison, you're the most beautiful woman I’ve e’er seen, and I know you’re technically still married to that ass” – “Idgie!” – “but I promise to protect you and love you for as long as you’ll have me”.

Ruth had no satisfactory answer to that declaration. Overwhelmed by emotion, she caressed Idgie’s face. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. Re-opened her eyes. Idgie was watching her with amusement and fondness, as if she hadn’t made a life-changing declaration seconds before. Ruth was still at a loss for words. She ran her fingers through Idgie’s hair, as if the blonde was the one who needed soothing at that instant. Idgie almost purred, as she always did. Finally, Ruth gathered her courage. “Idgie, can I kiss you?”

She had been meaning to ask this question for a very long time. At first – all those years ago - it had seemed plain wrong and twisted to want to do such a thing with a woman. Her time with Franck had not helped. Maybe she was punished for these very thoughts and deserved to be treated so cruelly. But after leaving Franck, she had realized that her feelings for Idgie were not twisted or wrong. And that Idgie felt the same. She had already told Ruth so; 4 years ago, a few months ago, just now. Idgie’s feelings for her were unweathering. It was as exhilarating as it was terrifying.

Idgie blinked owlishly at her, then grinned. “I dunno Ms. Jamison, can ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge sucker for found families (and especially the whole "your kid is my kid") and it's thus no wonder that 2 of my favorite ships include Carol x Maria and these 2.  
> I hope you liked it! Please don't hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment, or if you want to prompt me I'm also on tumblr as alexdumas-ghost !


End file.
